Behind The Kiss
by bumblebeee
Summary: OneShot. The unwritten RonHermione moment at the end of Goblet of Fire.


Hermione Granger stormed into her bedroom and kicked the door shut, dumping her trunk beside her bed. "How could I be so stupid?" she thought to herself, burying her face into her pillow. "What a way to end my forth year!" She groaned as she remembered the events of earlier that day...

As Ron, Harry and Hermione were waiting for the carriages that would take us to the Hogwarts express, Victor came over to Hermione. 

"Could I haff a vord?" he asked.

She nodded and went over, smiling at the scowl on Ron's face.

"Her-mi-oh-ninny?" he asked smiling. Hermione forced a smile. At first, the way he said her name was cute, but now it was getting old to her. 

"You know how I feel about you," he said, moving closer. "And I just can't wait untill you come to Bulgaria. Where we can be alone, with no interruptions..." He brushed her lips gently. "I don't want to pressure you. All I can say is that I love you."

They broke their kiss, and went back over to Harry and Ron.

When everyone arrived at King's Cross Station, Harry and the twins stayed behind in the compartment. Ron and Hermione made out way onto the platform. Hermione parents hadn't arrived yet. Neither had Ron's. They stood akwardly together. "Listen, Hermione," Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry how I've been acting lately." He met my eyes briefly for a moment. "About you and Kru – Victor, I mean. What I'm trying to say is-" he sighed "- I'm happy for you. I mean, you've found the right person," Ron said through clenched teeth. "That's great. I guess it took me a while to realise that, I mean, my best friend and all-" 

Ron was still talking, but Hermione wasn't listening. Hermione stared at him. Had he always been this good looking? she thought. No wait – this Ron, RON! She was in love with Victor! She shook her head and returned to listening to Ron. "– For being such a stupid git, after all you've done for me. Anyway, I was wondering, I mean, if you're not going to Bulgaria, well, Mum wanted to know, its for Ginny, she gets so board, if... um... you want to stay at the Burrow again?" he finished, a hopeful look on his face, his eyes questioning.

Hermione continued to stare at him, feeling feverish. What magic was he doing on her?

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron asked worridly. I'm not alright, she thought. "Yes," Hermione replied quickly. "But Ron, I'm so sorry, I can't stay, I will be with Victor all summer." 

Seeing Ron's face so crestfallen and hurt was like being stabbed in the heart.

"Well. That's alright," he said, trying to sound cheerful, but she saw right through him.

"I mean, you'll still have fun." Ron went bright red, realising what he just said. His very fake smile disappeared. "Its just, it won't be the same," he added softly.

Hermione's heart melted. He was soooooo sweet! She stood on tiptoes and hugged him tightly.

"Its ok Ron, they'll be other summers!" She let go. "Yeah." He croaked. He looked down at the ground. "Don't do anything stupid Hermione," he whispered. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." 

She gasped, feeling teary. Why was he making my emotions run wild? And why was he being so sweet, and caring? She didn't know if she was simply too moved, of if she missed, of it was just sudden inspiration, but she kissed Ron.

At first it was shock, but Ron recovered first. He cupped Hermione's face in his hands, and kissed her deeply. Hermione's brain was screaming at me to pull away, but her heart told her to stay. Only when their mouths were opened a little too wide, did she come to my senses. I pulled away regretfully – REGRETFULLY?!

Ron was sort of transfixed, dreamy expression on his usually vacant face. She covered my face. 

What had I done?? Hermione screamed to herself.

"Ron, Im so sorry!" she squeaked. "I don't know what happened... But it was an accident!! I meant to kiss you on the cheek, but I guess I missed..."

Ron's face was nothing short of disappointment. "It was an accident? I mean, Yeah. An accident." We sprung apart when we saw Harry and the twins step out of the train. Hermione looked at Harry, who was actually watching the whole time. Hermione had to kiss him, to show Ron I didn't mean that kiss. Or did she? "Bye Harry," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Hermione groaned seconds later. "Oh well done!" She told herself irritably. Not only had she kissed- no, PASHED Ron, she had enjoyed it. But the worse thing was, what if Harry took that kiss on the cheek the wrong way? And how would she ever face Ron again? Hermione shivered and smiled in spite of herself. Kissing Ron WAS pretty fun, much better than Victor. "Oh no..." muttered Hermione. "Victor!" 

How was she supposed to go to Bulgaria to be with Victor, if she was thinking of Ron all this time?

"Its your own fault," she told herself. "You're the one who made best friends with two boys."


End file.
